La Corda d'Oro dell'Amore:: A Big Misunderstanding
by Sweet Ave Maria
Summary: Para Corda Boys kita sedang mengalami dilema yang menyangkut kedua violinis Seiso. Apa? Tsukimori? Hino? Test Pack? Klinik Kandungan? WTH Apa-apaan ini? Humor gagal, but... Please R&R minna


Sweet Ave Maria Presents

La Corda d'Oro dell'Amore series

La Corda d'Oro © Kure Yuki

Warning : OOC, typo(s), Gaje, fail attemps on humor Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

La Corda d'Oro dell'Amore :: A Big Misunderstanding

.

.

.

Tsuchiura Ryotaro termenung di depan grand piano hitam di dalam kamarnya. Kejadian hari ini cukup membuatnya bingung dan sedikit syok. Yah, bagaimana tidak, pertemuannya dengan _'__violinis'_ tertentu tadi siang di sebuah _'tempat'_ tertentu sambil membawa _'barang'_ tertentu. Dipikirannya sekarang penuh dengan bayangan–bayangan mengerikan yang melibatkan dua orang peserta concours yang sama–sama memainkan biola. Ia menghela napas berat dan memulai latihannya.

'_Itu bukan urusanku,'_ pikirnya. Namun sial, ia tak bisa konsentrasi sehingga selalu memainkan nada yang salah setiap dua bar. _'Ini gar__a__–gara si_ Ice Cube_!'_ Ah, nampaknya ia benar – benar tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari _'itu'_. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat pianis kita jadi seperti ini? Mari kita mundur ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu...

(13 jam yang lalu...)

Ryotaro melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Minami instrument sambil melambai pada pemiliknya. "Nanti aku datang lagi."

"Ya, hati – hati di jalan, Ryo."

Tak lama berjalan, ia akhirnya sampai di sebuah toko 24 jam—_konbini_—yang tak jauh letaknya dari Minami Instrument, dan memasukinya. Tak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencari barang yang ingin dibelinya, karena sang ibu tercinta telah mencatat apa saja yang perlu dibeli olehnya. Saat hendak membayar di kasir, ia bertemu dengan orang yang tak mungkin ia temui di _konbini_ seperti ini, setidaknya begitulah menurutnya dulu.

"Tsukimori? Sedang apa kau disini?"

Pria yang dipanggil Tsukimori itu menoleh dan menatap dingin Ryotaro. "Tentu saja membeli barang. Apa kau tidak bisa lihat?"

"Kau..." geram Ryotaro. Ia kemudian menghela napas berat, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang panas. "Aku hanya tak pernah mengira. Orang sepertimu bisa juga berbelanja di _konbini_ seperti ini. Apa kau salah makan, Tsukimori-_sama_?" ejeknya.

Tsukimori Len diam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, bukan? _Grasshead_?"

"Kau ini..." dan perkataannya pun terpotong saat melihat barang yang sedang dimasukkan kasir ke dalam kantong belanjaan Len. Benarkah barang yang dilihatnya itu adalah barang yang sama dengan yang ada dipikirannya? "_Itu_ belanjaanmu?" Len menatapnya dengan tatapan tentu-saja-bodoh miliknya itu. Kening Ryotaro mengerut, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin. "Kau... akan memakai_nya_?" tanyanya saat dilihatnya Len membayar barang belanjaannya.

Len mendengus kesal, "Bukan urusanmu," dan ia pun meninggalkan Ryotaro yang mematung.

"Silakan, maju tuan."

Suara pramuniaga yang menyuruhnya maju tak dihiraukannya. Ia bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan ketika ada orang lain yang menyerobot antriannya. Satu hal yang masih berputar dibenaknya adalah benarkah barang yang dibeli oleh rivalnya itu adalah barang _'itu'_?

"Tsukimori... beli..." gumamnya pelan. Ia menelan liurnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya dengan suara tercekat, "_kondom_?"

.

.

Sore hari di Seiso Gakuen gedung SMA tampak lengang. Tak banyak murid-murid berkeliaran, karena memang sudah waktunya pulang. Namun, tak sedikit pula murid yang masih bertahan di sekolah. Entah karena kegiatan ekstrakurikuler atau sekedar berlatih musik. Contohnya Shimizu Keiichi. Ya, salah satu peserta concours yang terkenal dengan wajah imut layaknya malaikat dan hobinya yang suka tidur di sembarang tempat ini sedang berjalan dengan tempo sangat lambat di lorong ruang latihan.

"Ah, Shimizu-kun... kau baru selesai latihan juga?" Keiichi berbalik saat mendengar suara senpainya memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Mori Manami dan Fuyuumi Shoko—salah satu peserta concours—yang baru keluar dari salah satu ruang latihan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah... Mori-senpai dan... Fuyuumi-san... Kalian belum pulang?"

"Yup! Tadi Fuyuumi-chan meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi pendamping latihannya. Kami baru saja selesai. Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Hai..."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kami ikut bersamamu ke pintu gerbang?"

"Tentu saja, senpai..."

Mereka pun melanjutkan jalan bersama, perjalanan menuju pintu gerbang sama sekali tidak terasa sepi. Karena Manami selalu mengajak mereka berbicara atau menceritakan hal – hal yang lucu, sehingga tak jarang tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Shoko—yang membuat Keiichi tersenyum lembut menatap gadis seangkatannya itu. Saat mendekati ruang kesehatan, celotehan Manami terhenti seketika.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Shoko yang bingung melihat tingkah senpainya.

"Ssttt... jangan ribut... Sepertinya aku mendengar suara," bisik Manami.

"Eh?"

"_Uukh... hen...ti... Aaakh!"_

"Tuh, kan! Ada suara. Tapi darimana asalnya?"

"Se-senpai... dari ruang kesehatan sepertinya..." bisik Shoko gugup.

"Kita lihat...?" tanya Keiichi. Mereka mengendap – endap mendekati ruang kesehatan dan menguping—hanya Manami yang menguping, sedangkan kedua kouhai-nya berdiri dibelakangnya—dari balik pintu saat kembali terdengar suara, lebih tepatnya rintihan seorang gadis.

"_Uukh... hiks... sakit..."_

"Suara ini... sepertinya familier, tapi siapa, ya?" gumam Manami.

"Kaho...-senpai..." jawab Keiichi.

"Kau yakin, Shi-Shimizu-kun?"

"Tentu..."

"A-apakah sebaiknya kita... me-melihat ke dalam? Si-siapa tahu Kaho-senpai butuh bantuan kita?" tanya Shoko cemas.

"_Aaaaaakh... ja-jangan ditekan... sakit... hiks..."_

"_Tahan sedikit... Sebentar lagi selesai..."_

"_Uuuukh... Sss... sudah... hiks... Kumo... hon... ngh... hiks..."_

"Si-siapa...? Su... suara itu..."

"Tsukimori-senpai..." ujar Keiichi menyambung perkataan Manami lagi.

Wajah Manami memerah,"Ja-jangan bilang kalau mereka berdua lagi..."

"Se-senpai? Apa kita ma-masuk saja?"

"Jangan! Kita lihat situasi dan kondisinya dulu!" bisik Manami. Ia semakin menempelkan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengarkan lebih banyak. _'Uwaah... tak pernah terpikir olehku kalau ternyata Violin Romance akan terjadi! Dan lagi... Tsukimori-kun dan Hino-chan! ? Astaga... mimpi apa aku semalam? ! !'_ pikirnya.

"_Akh! Hino!"_

"_Go-gomen... khh... hiks... hentikan... ungh... hiks... cukup Tsu—AAAAKHHH!"_

'_UWAAAA... Ganas! Tsukimori-kun ternyata tipe seperti itu! __A__...'_

"Ba-bagaimana ini... Shi-Shimizu-kun?" tanya Shoko cemas. Saat lama tak ada jawaban dari Keiichi, Shoko akhirnya menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Keiichi yang tidur sambil berdiri. "Se-senpai, Shi-Shimizu-kun tertidur..." panggil Shoko. Namun sayang, senpainya terlalu asyik menguping dan sepertinya sudah melupakan keberadaan mereka di sana. Tampak jelas dari raut wajahnya yang terlihat memerah dan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Shoko hanya menghela napas pasrah, _'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_

"_AAAWH... Jangan ditekan... hiks..."_

"_Kalau tidak begini mana bisa keluar? Tahan sebentar... sedikit lagi..."_

"_Aaah... uukh... hiks... uukh... AAAAAKKKKHHH..."_

"_Aah... sudah... Hhh... masih sakit?"_

"_Hiks... ti__-__tidak terlalu... hiks..."_

"_M__aaf ya, kalau aku terlalu kasar tadi..."_

"_Un... hiks... tidak apa – apa..."_

"_Kalau—"_

**BRAK!**

Manami segera menoleh ke asal suara dengan takut, didapatinya salah satu kouhai-nya jatuh tertidur di lantai dan yang satunya lagi duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Sh-shimizu-kun... se-senpai..."

"_Se-sepertinya ada orang, Tsukimori-kun..."_

"_Biar aku periksa,"_ Manami menegang begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu. Ia dengan segera berdiri dan menarik kedua kouhainya, menjauh dari ruang kesehatan secepat mungkin. Ia mendorong kouhai-nya untuk bersembunyi di balik tangga yang tak jauh dari sana tepat saat pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka.

"Hn? Aneh... Tidak ada orang sama sekali," gumam Len saat melihat koridor yang kosong. Manami membekap mulut Shoko dan Keiichi yang sudah terjaga, ia sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung dan deru napasnya.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya, matanya membulat saat melihat Tsukimori Len menggendong Hino Kahoko di punggungnya. Penampilan keduanya tampak berantakan, blazer dan dasi milik Len dilepas, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini terlihat acak-acakan, wajahnya terlihat lelah. Sedangkan Kahoko memakai blazer milik Len, kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu kirinya, wajahnya tampak pucat dan lelah, bekas air mata dapat terlihat di wajah sembabnya, ia masih sesegukan meski sudah tidak menangis lagi, terlihat jelas dari bahunya yang berguncang.

Mereka berjalan menjauhi ruang kesehatan menuju tangga tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang. Manami kembali menarik keduanya menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga dan bersembunyi di puncaknya. "Kenapa kita harus sembunyi senpai...?" tanya Keiichi.

"Sstt... diam saja," perintah Manami. Langkah kaki Len yang menapaki tangga membuat jantung kedua gadis itu berdetak cepat, keringat dingin mengalir di wajah keduanya dan menahan napas masing- masing. Manami memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menengok keadaan saat ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki lagi. Ia menghela napas lega saat tidak mendapati keduanya. Ia kembali berbalik dan menatap tajam kedua kouhainya, "dan kalian berdua, jangan ceritakan pada siapa pun tentang yang tadi mengerti!" Kedua kouhainya mengangguk.

.

.

Kaji Aoi berjalan cepat dari ruang kerja kakeknya. Tubuhnya yang lelah dan matanya yang hampir tertutup memaksa kakinya untuk berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sudah tak sabar rasanya ia ingin menyentuh bantalnya malam ini. Panggilan kakeknya yang mendadak sore tadi membuatnya melewatkan waktu istirahat di rumah. Bayangan kasur empuknya lengkap dengan bantal, selimut, dan guling membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil jemputannya yang sudah menunggu di depan lobi rumah sakit milik keluarganya itu.

Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuat kakinya berhenti melangkah. Rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menyerangnya menguap begitu saja saat melihat sosok gadis yang menjadi cinta pada pandangan pertamanya itu. Hino Kahoko. Ya, Kahoko. Wajahnya yang ditekuk membuat violis ini tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Namun, matanya yang jeli dapat melihat kalau gadis itu sedang memiliki masalah, terlihat dari pundaknya yang turun. Baru saja ia hendak menyapanya, seseorang sudah terlebih dulu mendatangi si gadis.

Laki-laki berambut cerulean itu datang dan mengatakan sesuatu sehingga gadis berambut merah itu mengangkat wajahnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia berdiri dan langsung memeluk laki- laki di hadapannya. Aoi terhenyak melihat laki-laki itu membalas pelukan Kahoko. Mereka pun berjalan menuju lobi. Ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana laki-laki itu melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang si gadis yang berjalan tertatih—menyokongnya. Penasaran, Aoi berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang di duduki Kahoko. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat ruangan di depan kursi tunggu itu. Seketika matanya melebar, ia begitu terkejut saat mendapati papan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Bagian Kandungan?" bisiknya.

.

.

Hihara Kazuki berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang pertemuan. Kepalanya selalu ditundukkan, berkali-kali ia menghela napas panjang, membuat sahabat baiknya Yunoki Azuma bingung dengan tingkahnya hari ini. "Ada apa, Hihara? Hari ini kau lesu sekali."

Kazuki menghela napas berat, "Kelihatan ya?"

Azuma menangguk, "Jelas sekali. Nah, sekarang katakan padaku, apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu saat ini?"

"Yunoki aku... tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana tapi..."

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku atau tidak sama sekali, itu hak-mu. Tapi setidaknya izinkan aku membantumu sebisaku," ujar Azuma sambil tersenyum ramah. Kazuki menatap sahabatnya sejenak.

"Oh, entahlah, Yunoki..." Kazuki terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan 'itu' pada Azuma atau tidak. "Sebenarnya ini tentang Kaho-chan…" ujarnya setelah sekian lama diam.

Azuma mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah… memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hino-san?"

Kazuki melihat ke sekelilingnya. Setelah ia merasa aman karena sepi, ia memulai ceritanya, "Kemarin sore saat aku pergi ke apotik untuk membeli obat, aku melihat Kaho-chan. Saat aku sapa dia sepertinya terkejut sekali, ia malah terlihat takut saat melihatku. Aku tanya sedang apa dia di sana, dia malah tidak menjawab dan buru-buru pergi. Sewaktu dia berbalik dia menjatuhkan sesuatu. Aku mengambilnya dengan maksud ingin memberikannya pada Kaho-chan. Kau tahu benda apa yang dijatuhkannya? Benda itu _Test Pack_, Yunoki! _Test Pack!_" pekiknya.

Azuma membelalakkan matanya, ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari sahabatnya itu. Kahoko? Test Pack? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mana mungkin kouhai _favorit_nya itu... _Hamil._ Lagipula dengan siapa juga? Oh, sepertinya neraka sudah membeku jika hal itu terjadi.

"Apa kau yakin, Hihara? Mungkin saja itu untuk saudaranya."

"Tidak, tidak mungkin! Kalau itu untuk saudaranya kenapa Kaho-chan seperti orang ketakutan seperti itu? !"

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryotaro sambil mendekati mereka. Kedua murid kelas tiga itu membalikkan badan mereka. Ryotaro, Keiichi, Aoi, dan Kanazawa-sensei berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Oh, hei Tsuchiura-kun," sapa Kazuki dengan lesu.

"Ada apa? Lesu sekali kau Hihara. Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kanazawa-sensei pada Azuma saat Kazuki tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hihara sedang berpikir tentang kelakuan Hino-san."

"Hino? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Ryotaro.

"Yah... sebenarnya..." Kazuki akhirnya menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Kahoko kemarin sambil melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju Ruang Pertemuan. Ryotaro tersentak saat mendengar cerita Kazuki, ia tidak menyangka Kahoko, gadis yang ditaksirnya telah diambil orang. Ia kembali teringat pada pertemuannya dengan Len beberapa hari lalu. Aoi pun ikut menceritakan saat ia melihat Kahoko dan Len di depan klinik bidan di rumah sakit milik kakeknya.

"TIDAAAK... KAHO-CHAN DAN TSUKIMORI-KUN?"

"Ah, kami pernah lihat Kaho-senpai dan Tsukimori-senpai keluar dari ruang kesehatan berdua sore hari...kami juga mendengar suara Kaho-senpai, sepertinya dia kesakitan atau apa... Soalnya dia mengerang dan berteriak..." gumam Keiichi, yang lainnya hanya terdiam saat mencerna informasi itu dari kouhai mereka.

"Kami?" tanya Azuma.

"Ya, Aku, Fuyuumi-san, dan juga Mori-senpai..."

'_Jadi... benar ya? Tsukimori dan Hino... Apa mereka benar-benar melakukannya?' _pikir Ryotaro getir.

'Wah, wah, tak kusangka, Kahoko dan Tsukimori bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar mengejutkanku, terutama Tsukimori.' Pikir Azuma sambil diam-diam tersenyum.

"TIDAAAAK... HINO-SAAAAN..." teriak Aoi histeris.

"TIDAAAAK... KAHO-CHANKU..."

"Hmph! Aku tetap tidak percaya, Hino bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin itu untuk orang lain dan dia hanya dititipi untuk membelinya saja."

"Tidak mungkin, Kanayan... Kalau iya kenapa Kaho-chan ketakutan sekali sewaktu melihatku?"

"Hmm... entahlah... Yah, anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak sabaran dan selalu nekat. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukannya secepat itu... Lagipula bukannya acaranya sebentar lagi…" gumam Kanazawa-sensei.

"Tsukimori dan Hino..." bisik Ryotaro tanpa sadar.

"Eh, apa katamu tadi Tsuchiura-kun? Aku tidak dengar," tanya Kazuki.

"Ah, tidak, aku—"

"_TANGGUNG JAWAB!"_

Mereka berhenti berjalan saat mendengar suara itu dan saling berpandangan. Mereka kembali berjalan mendekati suara itu. Mereka cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui suara itu berasal dari ruang pertemuan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka hari itu untuk membahas konser mini sekolah mereka. Pintu di ruangan itu tidak tertutup rapat sehingga menimbulkan celah kecil. Mereka mengintip dari celah untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana.

Mata mereka terbeliak saat melihat Len dan Kahoko yang saling berhadapan, wajah Kahoko memerah seperti ingin menangis dan menahan amarah. Sedangkan wajah Len tampak terganggu. Mereka tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki penonton sekarang. "Aku tidak bisa, sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak akan dan tidak ingin bertanggungjawab." Ujar Len dengan nada tegas.

"KENAPA? DIA JUGA MILIKMU!"

"Dia bukan milikku!"

"Dia milikmu, Tsukimori Len-_sama_! Oh... apa yang akan kukatakan pada ibuku, jika dia tahu hal ini..."

Ryotaro dan yang lainnya bertukar pandang. Sepertinya mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama saat mendengar percakapan kedua violinis barusan. Dan mereka mulai menggabungkan fakta dari cerita Kazuki, Aoi, dan Keiichi dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Kahoko + Len + test pack + argumen = Len telah menghamili Kahoko.

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa mereka tahu tentang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau..."

"Ibuku juga pasti akan marah padaku jika kukatakan hal itu!"

"Tapi... KAU JUGA HARUS BERTANGGUNGJAWAB!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, Hino Kahoko... AKU. TIDAK. AKAN. TANGGUNG. JAWAB! Itu semua salahmu sendiri."

"Tapi... tapi kau juga tidak melarangku! Jadi itu juga masalahmu, Tuan Muda Tsukimori!" geram Kahoko.

Len menggeram kesal, "Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya, Nona Hino. Jangan lupakan itu!"

Para penonton mereka terkejut. Kahoko yang memaksa Len? Yang benar saja!

"Aku pasti akan ditendang ibuku dari rumah, bahkan mungkin tidak akan dianggap anak lagi... Bagaimana ini... apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Len mendengus, "Omong kosong. Kalau begitu buang saja _anak_ itu!"

Kahoko dan yang lainnya—penonton setianya yang masih mengintip—tersentak mendengar kata-kata Len. Tanpa disadari Kahoko, air matanya merebak dan mengalir membasahi pipi.

"Kau... Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya berpikiran untuk membuang_nya_? _Dia_ milikmu juga!"

"TSUKIMORI! TEGANYA KAU MAU MEMBUANG ANAKMU SENDIRI!" teriak Kazuki sambil membuka lebar pintu ruang pertemuan itu. Len dan Kahoko terkejut saat melihat mereka memasuki ruang pertemuan.

"Mi-minna..."

"Tsukimori, kau keterlaluan!" geram Ryotaro sambil menarik kerah seragam Len. Len hanya diam sambil menatap Ryotaro dengan pandangan bingung.

"Cho-chotto, Tsuchiura-kun! Lepaskan Tsukimori-kun!" tangan Kahoko ditahan oleh Aoi saat ia hendak memisahkan Ryotaro dengan Len. "Kaji-kun—"

"Hino-san, jangan kau bela orang seperti Tsukimori! Dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu!"

"Kaji-kun, tapi—"

"Hino-san, kalau Tsukimori tidak mau bertanggungjawab biar aku saja yang bertanggungjawab atas anak yang kau kandung itu!"

Kahoko terlihat bingung, "Eh, Ka-kaji-kun... apa yang—'"

"Hino-san, aku berjanji akan mencintaimu dan juga anakmu dengan setulus hatiku."

"Anak? Apa yang—'"

"GYAAAA... KAJIIII-KUUUUN... KAU MENCURI START DULUAN! CURANG! KAHO-CHAN AKU JUGA MAU BERTANGGUNGJAWAB ATAS ANAKMU! AKU BISA JADI SUAMI YANG BAIK!"

"Tsukimori! Kau keterlaluan! Sudah menghamili anak orang tapi tidak mau bertanggungjawab! Laki-laki macam apa kau ini!" seru Ryotaro kesal. Mata Len terbeliak.

"Menghamili? Memangnya siapa yang hamil? Kau jangan sembarangan menuduh, Tsuchiura!" ujarnya.

Ryotaro menggeram kesal, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada kerah baju Len. "Hentikan, Tsuchiura!" ujar Kanazawa-sensei sambil berusaha melepaskan kedua musisi tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, Sensei! Dia... Orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Dia bahkan _tidak_ mengaku telah _menghamili Hino_!" seru Ryotaro kesal. Len dan Kahoko terbeliak kaget saat mendengar perkataan Ryotaro.

"_APA?_" seru kedua violinis bersamaan. Ryotaro mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan bersiap memukul Len, namun tepat disaat terakhir Kahoko menemukan suaranya dan menghentikan pukulan Ryotaro yang nyaris mengenai Len.

"HENTIKAAAAN!"

Ryotaro dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah Kahoko yang warna wajahnya menjadi lebih merah daripada rambutnya. Len menatap Kahoko dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut, pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Kalian salah paham! Aku dan Tsukimori-kun sama sekali _tidak _melakukan hal-hal yang seperti itu! Dan yang terpenting aku juga _tidak _hamil!" seru Kahoko.

"HEEEEE?"

"Be-be-be-benarkah itu, Kaho-chan?"

"Jadi semua ini hanya salah paham?" tanya Azuma.

"Benar senpai, semua ini hanya salah paham saja."

"Kau sudah dengar dia Tsuchiura, semua ini salah paham. Lepaskan Tsukimori." Perintah Kanazawa-sensei. Ryotaro melepaskan kerah Len dan Len merapikan seragamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tsukimori-kun?" tanya Kahoko sambil mendekati Len. Len mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berpikiran kalau aku dan Tsukimori-kun seperti itu? Ma-maksudku kenapa kalian berpikiran kalau Tsukimori-kun mengha-hami-li-ku?"

"Tadi kan kau yang meminta pertanggungjawaban dari si balok es ini, kan?"

"Iya... memangnya apa hubungannya?"

"Tadi kami pikir kalau Tsukimori-kun sudah menghamilimu, Hino-san." Tambah Aoi.

"Hah? Jadi hanya karena itu saja?" Tanya Kahoko bingung. Mereka hanya mengangguk, kecuali Len, Kahoko, Azuma, Kanazawa-sensei, dan Keiichi.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan pada kami tentang apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Azuma.

Sebelum Kahoko menjawab Azuma, Len menyela, "Bukankah seharusnya kalian yang menjelaskan pada kami, kenapa kalian sampai bisa menyimpulkan kalau Ka—kami melakukan hal seperti itu?" Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat ia hampir kelepasan mengatakan Kahoko dan memikirkan tuduhan mereka sebelumnya.

"Begini, Hino dan Tsukimori, Hihara bercerita kalau dia melihat Hino di apotik dan melihatnya membeli Test Pack—" saat Kanazawa-sensei melihat kebingungan di wajah sang violinis virtuoso ia kembali melanjutkan,"—Test Pack itu alat untuk mengetahui apakah orang itu hamil atau tidaknya, Tsukimori." Wajah Kahoko dan Len merona seketika, begitu pula dengan wajah yang lainnya. Kanazawa-sensei tertawa kecil.

"Nah, saat melihat Hihara, Hino melarikan diri darinya. Kaji juga bercerita kalau ia melihat kalian berdua berpelukan di depan klinik kandungan di rumah sakit milik kakeknya. Sedangkan Shimizu mendengar suara aneh dari ruang kesehatan dan melihat kalian berdua keluar dengan penampilan yang berantakan."

"Yeah, dan aku juga melihatmu membeli kondom, Tsukimori. Kau tak bisa mengelak sekarang, jelaskan semuanya!" Mereka kembali terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Ryotaro. Kedua violinis terbelalak dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap Ryotaro dan Len bergantian.

"EEEEEEHHH!"

"Tsukimori! Hino! Katakan padaku kalau itu tidak benar, kan? Kalian tidak benar-benar melakukannya bukan? Aku _tahu_ kalau kalian—'"

Len dan Kahoko serentak menghentikan perkataan Kanazawa-sensei sebelum ia bisa berkata lebih lanjut. _"KANAZAWA-SENSEI!"_

"Begini, sebenarnya sewaktu aku bertemu dengan Hihara-senpai, aku sedang membeli pesanan kakak sepupuku, dan barang pesanannya itu adalah Test Pack itu. Waktu itu aku takut bertemu dengan Hihara-senpai karena takut dia akan mengatakan pada orang lain dan pada akhirnya malah jadi salah paham. Lagipula aku tidak enak kalau ada yang menanyakan tentang hal itu. Membelinya saja aku malu… Orang-orang memandangku dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan penjualnya saja memberiku selamat dan mendoakanku kalau hasil test-nya nanti positif. Aku harus menjelaskan pada penjualnya kalau alat itu bukan untukku melainkan kakak sepupuku. Tapi etap saja ia tidak percaya." Terang Kahoko dengan wajah yang merah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang kulihat di rumah sakit? Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalian berdua berpelukan dan perlukah kutambahkan di depan klinik kandungan?"

"Waktu itu aku ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kakiku. Baiklah akan kujelaskan sekaligus dengan apa yang didengar oleh Shimizu-kun. Sore itu, sewaktu aku selesai latihan di taman belakang sekolah, aku melihat Tsukimori-kun. Aku berusaha mengejarnya tapi aku tersandung dan jatuh. Kakiku terkilir dan sialnya di sana ada pecahan kaca. Sebagian dari pecahannya menusukku. Tsukimori-kun yang mendengarku berteriak langsung menghampiriku. Dia lalu membawaku ke ruang kesehatan untuk membersihkan luka-lukaku. Dia memijat kakiku agar tidak terkilir lagi. Dia juga yang memberikan pertolongan pertama padaku. Makanya, setelah itu kami pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengeceknya. Dokter bilang kalau kakiku baik-baik saja dan tidak perlu dijahit. Tsukimori-kun meninggalkanku untuk membelikanku obat dari resep dokter. Tapi aku tidak mau menunggu di sana. Akhirnya aku berjalan ke depan dan beristirahat di depan klinik kandungan itu karena kelelahan. Tak lama kemudian Tsukimori-kun datang dan menanyaiku. Saat aku berdiri tiba-tiba saja kakiku terasa sakit lagi dan aku hampir jatuh. Aku ingin berpegangan pada Tsukimori-kun agar aku tidak jatuh, tapi aku malah tanpa sengaja memeluknya. Lalu aku bilang saja kalau kakiku mulai sakit lagi, jadi dia membantuku berjalan. Begitulah ceritanya yang sesungguhnya." Wajah Kahoko semakin memerah saat ia menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Tsukimori?" Tanya Ryotaro curiga. Len mendengus kesal.

"Aku pergi ke apotik hanya karena ibuku memintaku membelikan obat sakit kepala dan obat lainnya yang ada di dalam resepnya. Lalu aku diberitahu kalau aku membeli obat itu aku dapat bonus. Aku tidak tahu bonusnya apa saat itu karena ada orang bodoh yang menggangguku—"Ryotaro memincingkan matanya ke arah Len, "—aku baru tahu apa bonusnya setelah sampai di rumah. Aku juga ditanyai macam-macam oleh ibuku saat ia melihat barang itu."

"Lalu tentang tanggung jawab tadi, apa maksudnya?"

Kahoko tersenyum senang saat ditanyai oleh Kazuki, "Ah, itu. Sebenarnya itu tentang anak kucing yang kami temukan beberapa hari lalu di dekat taman. Karena kemarin hujan, jadi kami tidak bisa menyelesaikan latihan kami. Saat berteduh itulah, kami melihat dia. Anak kucing itu lucu sekali, bulunya berwarna putih dengan sedikit campuran warna coklat muda. Karena kasihan akhirnya aku membawanya pulang ke rumah. Tapi karena onii-chan takut kucing aku harus menyembunyikannya darinya. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikannya karena kalau ibuku menemukannya pasti aku disuruh membuangnya. Tapi aku tidak tega, jadi aku minta Tsukimori-kun untuk merawatnya. Tapi dia bilang tidak bisa, jadi aku minta pertanggungjawabannya karena kami sama-sama mengambilnya."

"Aku, kan sudah bilang tidak usah memungutnya. Salah sendiri. Pokoknya aku tidak mau terlibat dan aku juga tidak mau memeliharanya."

"Uuuugh… KAU—"

"Sudah, sudah… Jadi semuanya sudah jelas bukan, kalau semua itu Cuma salah paham saja. Tidak usah diperbesar…. Nah, karena masalah ini sudah selesai bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertemuannya? Berhubung Shouko sudah datang." Potong Kanazawa-sensei saat melihat Shouko yang baru memasuki ruang pertemuan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haa~~ Tadi itu benar-benar buruk…. Bisa-bisanya mereka berpikiran seperti itu." Gumam Kahoko pada dirinya sendiri. Len meliriknya dari sudut matanya. Mereka berdua kini tengah di salah satu ruang latihan yang dimiliki Seiso Gakuen. Setelah pertemuan itu berakhir, kedua violinis ini langsung pergi ke ruang latihan dengan canggung. Mereka hampir tidak berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Hn."

"Kanazawa-sensei juga keterlaluan! Untung saja aku sempat mencegahnya. Kalau tidak entah apa yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu."

"Hn."

Kahoko mendelik ke arah Len, "Kenapa tadi kau diam saja dan malah membiarkan aku yang menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka? Huh?" Len kembali melirik Kahoko, kemudian ia kembali merosin bow biolanya.

"Hn."

Kahokko merengut kesal, "Menyebalkan! Setidaknya kau bisa membantu menjelaskan sebagian."

"Aku juga sudah menjelaskan tentang barang _itu_!"

Kahoko mencibir, "Ya, tapi hanya bagian tentang apa yang Tsuchiura-kun lihat."

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah? Sedang ada tamu?" Wajah Kahoko memerah.

"Urusai!" Len menoleh memandangnya. Saat dilihatnya Kahoko memalingkan wajahnya, ia diam-diam tersenyum. Diletakkannya bow dan rosinnya, ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Kahoko yang kini berdiri membelakanginya. Kahoko terlalu focus dengan pikirannya sendiri sehingga dia tidak menyadari kalau Len sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"KYAAA…. Tsu-Tsukimori-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya kaget saat ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Len menyembunyikan senyumnya di bahu Kahoko. "He-hei… lepaskan aku… bagaimana kalau orang lain melihat, huh?"

"Biarkan saja. Kalau nanti mereka bertanya kau bisa mengatakan pada mereka kalau aku yang memelukmu. Atau kalau kau malu kau bisa saja mengatakan kalau aku tidak enak badan dan pingsan di tubuhmu." Gumamnya di telinga Kahoko. Kahoko semakin memerah.

"Mana ada yang percaya."

"Tentu saja ada. Bukankah dulu aku juga pernah pingsan di pundakmu?"

"Y-ya… T-tapi itu kan beda…"

"Tidak ada bedanya sama sekali."

"Tsu-Tsukimori-kun!"

Len mendengus, "Sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku Tsukimori-kun, huh?"

"U-umh…"

Len menghela napas, "Hei, Kahoko."

DEG!

Jantungnya berdetak cepat saat ia mendengar Len memanggil namanya. Ia masih belum terbiasa saat mendengar Len memanggilnya Kahoko. "H-hai…?"

"Baru mendengar itu saja mereka sudah reaksi mereka sudah begitu. Apalagi kalau mereka sampai tahu tentang _itu_."

Kahoko mau tak mau tersenyum, "Entahlah, mungkin mereka akan lebih histeris?"

Senyum Len melebar, "Yeah… Sepertinya aku bisa menebak reaksi Tsuchiura. Dia pasti akan memukulku jika dia tahu."

Kahoko meringis, "Tidak mungkin…"

"Yeah, kita lihat saja nanti. Aku jadi ingat, semua teman perempuanmu sudah tahu itu?"

"Ya, dan mereka tidak akan membocorkannya. Teman-temanku bisa dipercaya, kok."

"Hn…"

"N-ne… Len…"

Len terkejut, "Apa menurutmu kita juga harus memberitahu mereka?"

"Yah, itu tergantung padamu. Seluruh pihak sekolah sudah tahu dan menyetujuinya. Hanya tinggal mereka saja." Jawab Len.

"Ah… Begitu…"

"Hei, Kahoko…"

"Ya, Len?"

"Kira-kira bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mereka dapat undangan pernikahan kita bulan depan?"

.

.

.

.

.

~Fin~

Erm… Humor gagal… Ave gak bakat nulis humor…. *pundung* Besok sudah mulai US di sekolah Ave,, fic ini pelepas stress sebelum US, semoga bisa diterima para readers…. ^^u  
>RnR please review ddari anda semua adalah penyemangat saya *insert puppy eyes no jutsu*<p> 


End file.
